A Faery and her Wings
by Animecookie13
Summary: Because every faery needs it's wings to fly. Maleficent x Diaval. Fluff and hurt/comfort. Oneshot.


Because every bird needs it's wings to fly. Maleficent x Diaval.

* * *

"Mistress" Diaval called out, wandering through the moors looking for the faery. They had returned hours ago from watching the child Aurora playing in the fields. She had nearly fallen off the cliff after chasing an insect (that once upon a time Diaval would have eaten), and Maleficent had saved the child. Diaval remembered watching the girl walking towards the cliff, franticly squawking at Maleficent to save the child. Thinking that she wouldn't, that her hatred of the girl's father would stay her hand. But she had. Diaval shook his head. She was a tough one to understand, that Maleficent.

They had stopped watching the child and her three guardians shortly after, and had returned to the moors. Not long after that, Maleficent had strode off on her own, without a word to Diaval of her intended time of return, nor her destination. Now he was out looking for her, because night was coming soon, and damn it, if she caught a cold he wouldn't forgive himself.

He started walking up the hill that lead to Maleficent's tree, and stopped just short of the crest. He heard a faint sigh, and, believing it to come from his mistress, continued up the crest of the hill and to the tree.

She sat in the branches, her legs swinging out over the edge of the cliff. It looked as though she wasn't fully here, part of her in a land that only she knew. Diaval tentatively came up behind her, silent as a mouse, and yet she turned at looked at him.

Diaval drew back, ever so slightly. Maleficent hadn't been crying (the thought made Diaval chuckle a little bit on the inside), however the sadness that filled her eyes astounded him.

"Hello Diaval. Come to talk?" Maleficent said, her voice low.

"No mistress. Just to see where you were. Would you rather be alone?"

"It's fine. Sit and join me for a while, won't you?"

Diaval sat next to the faery, and hung his legs over the tree's sturdy branch next to hers. Nearly touching but not quite. They remained silent for a while, neither having anything particular they wanted to talk about. Maleficent was the first to break the silence.

"Do you know why I saved the girl today Diaval?" Maleficent asked her crow.

"Well, I assumed it was because you didn't wish for her to die."

Maleficent gave a quiet chuckle. Diaval's mouth turned into a frown, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Was that not the reason?"

Maleficent turned to the crow.

"You remember the first night you came to me?"

Diaval nodded (how could he possibly forget? It was what got him caught up with this faery and all her shapeshifting and problems). She turned away from him, and looked out at the night sky. Somehow, between the time he had arrived at the tree and now, the sun had fallen behind the mountains, hardly any light remaining. The clouds were outlined in ebony, and the night sky was a deep blue.

"Well, that was very soon after I lost my wings. Or rather, soon after they were stolen. And no matter how powerful, a bird needs it's wings to fly. Tell me Diaval, what does it feel like to fly?"

Diaval thought for a moment, pondering what had always been so natural to him.

"I… well, it's indescribable."

"Exactly. There is no way to describe the joy you feel soaring through the air, or the rush as you fall through it. And now, Diaval, tell me what you think it would be like to never be able to fly again."

Diaval needed no time to think. "Agony."

Only after he said it did he realize what implications it had for the faery next to him.

"Yes, it is agony. To look at the sky that you once called home. To know that never again will you be able to fly through the clouds and become wet with their dew. To know that no matter how much you wish you can undo what has been done, things will never go back to how they once were. That is how I feel every day Diaval."

Diaval remained silent. He knew that the loss of her wings pained her, but he never knew the extent of that pain. Not until now.

"I looked at that child today Diaval, and I saw myself. If I fell from that cliff I would have the same fate as her now, and nothing would be able to save me. I am just as weak and pitiful as she is." Maleficent continued to stare out into the horizon, a pain and wanting now crystal clear in her eyes.

Diaval moved closer to the faery, and cautiously (ever so cautiously and gently) placed his arm around her shoulder. Unsure of how she would react, he was conscious that he didn't pull her towards him. But that was unnecessary, as she placed her head upon his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry mistress. I know that I can never replace what you've lost, and am only a lowly substitute. But, as I said, I am your servant, and your wings. I am yours."

Maleficent looked up at the man who was perpetually by her side. A slight smile rose on her lips, and the sadness in her eyes lessened ever so slightly.

"Thank you Diaval."

They sat like that for a long time, with Maleficent's head on Diaval's shoulder. A faery and her wings.

* * *

Ahhh god stop, they were literally too cute in the movie (if it was apparent, I just saw Maleficent and it was fantastic! Everyone go see it!)

Also, expect more Maleficent x Diaval fluff to come! 3

Animecookie13


End file.
